The Laguna Alcoholism Program, estabished by the Community through the formation of the Committee of Concern in 1968, with an Advisory Board of five members acquired financing through contract HMS 42-7152, with NIMH. The Laguna Tribal Council endorsed the activity and furnished a building for operational headquarters and furniture and fixtures for its use. This is referred to as the Community Service Center. Since most of the members of any unit, all of the Council, and all of the employees to date on the program are Laguna Indians, it has received the impetus from the basic community population who have experienced alcohol problems, either directly or within the family. Through the prior contract and the funds from this application, Counselors will be able to inventory, counsel, recommend treatment, followup to change living patterns, secure employment and to produce a self respecting, employable family provider, accepted in the community as an asset thereto. As success and failures develop among the clients, to evaluate the services rendered to provide a continuing effort to improve the processes in order to set higher goals of achievement.